shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Empire
The Golden Empire is a large empire, dominating most of the southern continent. The Empire is ruled by an Emperor and several merchant princes who compete over the support of the Emperor, and in turn the Emperor tries to gain the support of the merchant princes. The Golden Empire has several colonies outside the southern continent, and is continuously expanding. Recently, the Empire is expanding towards Kayhnabar and Karadesh. Frostkeep has also become a distant colony, as the Empire wanted control over the towns iron mine. Cities of the Empire Aurum The capital city is Aurum, more well known as the Golden City, famous for its Great Arena (and gladiators), amphitheatres, mirror towers (that can set enemy ships alight by reflecting light), dirty politics among the merchant princes, and its overall grandeur, greed and luxury. The city has golden walls, though they are not actually made of gold. Arium A considerable amount of the empire’s grain and vegetable supply is produced here, and the city is well known for its fine wine, food, but also the great temples. Halflings make up a considerable amount of the town's population. Bullrest Originally the Minotaur city of Labyrinth, the original founder of Aurum (Aurius Lariens) was a slave in this city, he later escaped, became a bandit, did a raid on Labyrinth, freed the human slaves and fled north to found Aurum (The Golden City). The minotaur city was greatly weakened by this and only twelve years later after repeated raids was conquered by a tribe of humans who named it Bullrest. Today that ancient history is mostly forgotten and it now stands as the main docks for the Western Golden Fleet. Corinta Northern trade centre of the Golden Empire, built upon ancient high elven ruins. The city was once very beautiful, with many amphitheatres, mirror towers and a great lighthouse. However, centuries of war with Khud and Cartharin has ravaged the city and its beauty has now faded, while its fortifications have been heavily improved. Forum Octina Named after the silver-tongued merchant princess Crispina Octina, Forum Octina is a wealthy and important trade centre on the Golden Empire’s east coast. The city has important business connections with Livarthia, Danbrion, Karadesh, the Three River Cities and the Hundred Kingdoms. With wealth however, comes crime, and the city has a reputation of assassinations, smuggling, backstabbing, dirty politics and people mysteriously disappearing in dark alleys, only to later wake up on a ship to the Shores of Winter or some other godforsaken place. Crispina Octina, like many other merchants and nobles after her, was poisoned with her own imported exotic venom. Vaeropolis A city known for its many arenas, tough soldiers, mercenaries and crime. The city has a large population of halflings and elves, which the dominant human population blames the bad reputation of crime on. Alukkanda A fortress city in the mountains and safe haven for the caravans between the Golden Empire and eastern lands from the many humanoid tribes living in the mountains. Makrakand Makrakand is a large human trade city with a fairly large population of halflings. The city is famous for its large spice and jewellery market. Originally the city was under the rule of Akhiri to the south, but was easily 'liberated' by the Golden Empire. Business in Makrakand has only improved with its new rulers, as more exotic wares from across the empire is imported, making this city one of the more wealthy in the south parts of the empire. Still, many of the city's inhabitants wants to be free from the empire. Verus The Golden Empire’s largest city in the south and a centre for slavetrade. They are also known for their complete lack of temples. Akhiri A human desert city. It was under the rule of the S’asasini warrior brotherhood until it was recently conquered by the Golden Empire. The people of Akhiri are well known for their horses and riding skills. Category:Geography Category:Offshore Location